Mulder & Scully
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Tau...Mulder en Scully...? itu tuh...yang di X-Files...ok terus hubungannya apa? baca aja....warning full of OOC,AU, Gaje....read it and you'll see


**Tsukuyomi-Tsuki**

dengan bangga mempersembahkan

-

-

-

**BALADA MULDER & SCULLY**

sebuah fanfic yang penuh dengan unsur OOC, AU dan GAJE tingkat 1000%

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

ceritanya diambil dari karangan IWAN Januar

intinya....Author cuma ngubah nama dan sedikit kata-kata

read it and you'll see

-

-

-

"Tuh,tuh agen-agen X-Files pada lewat," anak-anak cewek yang lagi pada nongkrong di kelas bisik-bisik kenceng. Yee, kalau kenceng sih tereak namanya, bukan bisik-bisik. Anak-anak yang lagi pada rebutan contekan PR Kimia sontak langsung _Looking through the windows_. Ngintip di jendela.

Di luar jendela tersebutlah dua anak manusia yang sedang berjalan marathon, eh santai. Seorang ahkwat berkerudung rapi dan berjilbab, seorang lagi ikhwan dengan secuil jenggotnya hinggap di dagu (kupu-kupu kaliii…). Yang ikhwan jalan di depan sementara akhwatnya menyusul di belakang. Berjalan dengan _cool_.

"Iiih, ngegemesin banget deh, masak jalannya kagak gandengan tangan."

"Iyeh, sok cuek. _Mulder en Scully_ banget sih," timpal yang lain.

Sekejap saja kelas sudah riuh rendah dengan celotehan anak-anak, persis tukang dagang di pasar Tanah Abang , ngasih komentar pada pasangan yang baru saja lewat. _But_, berhubung jam pelajaran udah mepet acara ngerumpi enggak berkepanjangan. Mereka kembali rame-rame nyontek PR Kimia dengan rajinnya (idiiih nyontek kok disebut rajin).

Siapa gerangan pasangan "serasi" yang mengundang sensasi tadi?

Yang cewek alias akhwatnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, _killer queen_nya anak-anak IPA-1. Akrab dipanggil Hinata, _cute_ dengan wajah perpaduan Fitri di "Cinta Fitri" dan Luna di "Bayu Cinta Luna", tapi gak ada satu pun kumbang jantan yang berani macem-macem sama dia. Bukan karena doi suka menggigit, juga bukan lantaran bapaknya preman. Bukan, itu sama sekali gak bener. Tapi karena Hinata ini kampiun pelajaran-pelajaran eksakta macem kimia, matematika, fisika dan biologi meski lemah di bahasa inggris. Waktu ikut ujian TOEFL kemarin skornya cuma nyampai 550 (eh, itu kecil atau gede sih?). Dengan modal kayak gitu cowok-cowok SMAN KONOHA langsung pada _ngeper_. Maklum cowok-cowok SMAN KONOHA kebanyakan hanya modal tongkrongan doang tapi otak mereka hanya segede kacang. Emang sih kebanyakan mereka tajir-tajir, tapi hanya sedikit yang masih punya pikiran waras.

Ada Uchiha Sasuke, anak pejabat yang tiap hari ke sekolah naik Harley Davidson karena mengidolakan _Renegade_ (atau mungkin _Mandragade_). Saking seringnya naik motor ada nenek-nenek yang nanya, "Nak, kalau sampai pasar di ujung jalan ongkosnya berapa?" Terang aja doi ngelengos disangka tukang ojek, tapi doi termasuk yang paling rajin cari gebetan. Sayangnya (atau untungnya ya?), hampir setiap cewek yang jadian sama Sasuke pada gak tahan lebih dari sebulan. Alasannya sama semua, sering masuk angin. Abis kencannya naik motor terus.

_Mengkeret_nya cowok-cowok itu semakin bertambah semenjak Hinata memproklamirkan diri ogah menampakkan kecantikan dan keindahan dirinya. Ya, doi memutuskan untuk berkerudung dan berjilbab begitu naik kelas II. Terang aja keputusan ini diprotes oleh cowok-cowok penghuni SMAN tersebut.

"Itu namanya tidak adil, melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia. Sejak kapan ada aturan melarang orang lain menikmati keindahan seorang wanita!" teriak Deidara, pimpinan kelompok _paparazzi_, ekskul sekolah di bidang Fotografi. Tapi Hinata dengan cuek mengenakan jilbabnya. Anjing menggonggong kafilah pura-pura gak tau.

Tapi sebagian cowok-cowok SMAN KONOHA tetap bersemangat untuk merebut Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba misalkan, jejaka Indo-Depok yang bapaknya bandar anjing mancanegara ini sebenarnya naksir berat sama Hinata sejak kelas satu. Zaman Hinata belum pake busana gurun sahara, istilah Kiba. Terang aja cowok yang sejak TK _playboyan_ ini jelalatan liat akhwat seaduhai Hinata.

"Eh, kayaknya kita pernah ketemu ya?" Kiba sok akrab sambil pasang senyuman maut ala _Close up_. Anjing bulldog aja keder, apalagi cewek, pikir Kiba. Hinata diem aja ditanya cowok kayak Kiba. Ia ingat ayahnya pernah kasih nasihat _never talk to stranger especially who has no head_ (hii….).

Ngerasa pertanyaannya nggak direspon, Kiba makin penasaran.

"Kamu kan yang main bareng Keanu Reeves, atau jangan-jangan yang nyanyi lagu _Kumbang di Taman_ ya?"

Hinata tetep gak ngerespon.

"_Hello, are you still there_?" Kiba makin gemes. Hinata ngelirik ke Kiba sambil tersenyum. Aih, aih ngeliat senyuman yang ada lesung pipinya kayak Katie Holmes, kontan aja Kiba blingsatan.

"Kamu yang punya _Cherokee_ item ya?" Tanya Hinata kalem.

"Iya, emangnya napa? Pulangnya mau saya anter, atau mau maen dulu di rumah saya yang di Menteng?" Kiba jadi makin nafsu, Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu mobil kamu kesenggol truk sampah," kata Hinata sambil nunjuk ke pinggir jalan. Kiba ngeliat ke tempat parkir mobilnya. Kontan lemes menyaksikan bagian belakang mobilnya penyok berat sementara truk sampahnya sudah melenggang tanpa dosa entah kemana.

Sejak berjumpa dengan Hinata, Kiba jadi makin giat berangkat ke sekolah. Bela-belain bangun subuh supaya bisa datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Kotetsu dan Izumo, sang penjaga sekolah sampe takjub ngeliat ada anak yang datang pagi-pagi buta. Pintu gerbang belum kebuka tapi Kiba udah nongkrong di depan gerbang sekolah. Sampe-sampe mereka curiga jangan-jangan Kiba ingin menyaingi status mereka sebagai penjaga sekolah hi..hi..hi..

Tapi Kiba mulai ngeper setelah tahu Hinata ternyata jawara di kelas. Ulangannya gak pernah ada yang dibawah delapan, semuanya sembilan atau sepuluh. Sementara Kiba? Dapet enam aja harus keringat dingin dulu tiga ember ditambah garuk-garuk kepala ampe lecet. Apalagi ia pernah dipermalukan kawan-kawannya di depan kelas.

"Coba siapa yang masih ingat ilmuwan penemu gaya tarik bumi?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei guru fisika nan tidak berwibawa karena suka telat. Anak-anak diem, Kiba yang lagi nyari muka langsung mengacungkan kaki, eh tangannya.

"Ya, kamu Kiba!" kata Kakashi-sensei setengah tidak percaya.

"Sir Isaac Nasution, Pak!" jawab Kiba gagah. Geer, tawa anak-anak kontan meledak nggak tertahankan. Kiba sendiri _celingak-celinguk_ nggak paham.

**MULDER&SCULLY**

Sementara itu yang cowok bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Bapak asli Banten, Ibu asal Bandung. Besar dan dididik di pesantren. Makanya doi tampil _cool_ dan tawadhu. Nggak sombong apalagi norak ngeliat anak-anak Jakarta dengan gaya dugemnya, meski doi juga termasuk kaya raya. Perusahaan milik ayahnya di luar negeri banyak, belum lagi perusahaan di dalam negeri. Waktu anak-anak baru pada masuk ke SMAN KONOHA dengan kendaraan pribadi lengkap dengan supir pribadinya, Naruto cukup naik kendaraan barengan sama ayah dan ibunya. Begitu masuk sekolah pake acara pamitan lengkap dengan paket cium tangan dulu sama ayah ibunya.

Beda dengan anak lain yang duduk di kelas pengen satu bangku dengan cewek, Naruto lebih milih duduk dengan Shikamaru Nara si tukang molor di kelas. Anak-anak lain mana mau duduk bareng Shikamaru, takut ikut molor juga. Tapi Naruto pingin ngebuktiin kalau tukang molor atau bukan sama aja gak ada bedanya, Cuma takwa aja bedanya. Terbukti, walaupun Shikamaru selalu tidur tapi doi jago matematika (ada hubungannya gak sih?).

Mulanya Naruto di-_underestimate_-kan oleh cowok-cowok lain. Apalagi doi nggak pernah nenteng ponsel. Padahal rata-rata anak-anak di kelasnya pada bawa ponsel, malah ada yang nekat bawa _cordless_ dari rumahnya, itu tuh telepon rumah tanpa kabel, untung aja gak ada yang bawa telepon koin sekalian. Selera musiknya juga gak ketahuan, alternative, hip-hop, pop progresif atau rock. Waktu ada pembagian tiket gratis nonton konser Linkin Park, Naruto menolak dengan halus. Anak-anak jadi curiga jangan-jangan Naruto penggemar Didi "Stasiun Balapan" Kempot. _Ning Stasiun Balapan…kowe karo aku_.

Tapi begitu pelajaran agama dimulai barulah mereka terbengong-bengong. Kok ada anak SMU yang ngelotok soal agama. Apalagi waktu giliran azan untuk sholat Dzuhur, sama sekali nggak ada yang becus. Inuzuka Kiba yang vokalis band alternative di sekolah nyobain azan. Eh, langgamnya malah kayak refrain lagu _Crawling_-nya Linkin Park. Begitu Naruto yang azan, semua terkesima. Indah. Begitu beres azan Kiba langsung ngedeketin Naruto.

"Eh, suara bagus kayak gitu sayang kalo nggak dimanfaatin. Mau nggak nanti duet bareng nyanyiin lagu _Really Doesn't Matter_-nya Linkin Park untuk pentas seni sekolah?"

Terang aja Naruto nolak berat meski Kiba maksa-maksa. Soalnya grup band-nya lagi nawarin demo album ke para produser dengan lagu andalannya _Rise And Fall_, yang merupakan adaptasi dari lagu dangdut _Jatuh Bangun_-nya Christina.

**MULDER&SCULLY**

Nah, soal agama itu yang akhirnya mempertemukan Naruto dengan Hinata. Karena sama-sama aktif di rohis, keduanya didaulat untuk jadi pengurus pengajian putra dan putri. Kebersamaan itu juga yang akhirnya menimbulkan desas-desus yang nggak sedap didengar. Kaum cowok gerah melihat Naruto dan Hinata sering bersama-sama. Mereka gak rela kalau Hinata samai dimiliki Naruto. Bagi mereka Hinata adalah milik bersama (MCK kaliii…). Sementara kaum cewek mencibir Hinata yang sok alim tapi ternyata _backstreet_, pacaran di belakang.

_But_, keduanya _keep silent_. Diam, makanya keduanya dijuluki Mulder & Scully, pasangan detektif di serial X-Files yang kompak namun nggak pernah terlibat hubungan asmara.

Meski keduanya diam, tapi pihak luar justu penasaran. Para reporter _Cek & Gocek_ juga KISS (Kisah Siswa Siswi) diturunkan untuk melakukan investigasi soal hubungan keduanya, benarkah sekedar relasi tugas, pertemanan atau skandal asmara. Para _paparazzi_ dari ekskul sekolah juga gila-gilaan nyari foto mesra Naruto-Hinata, tapi gak dapet-dapet. Padahal udah bela-belain ngumpet-ngumpet di tong sampah, di kaleng krupuk, di belakang papan tulis, di atap sekolah, malah ada yang pura-pura jadi penjaga kantin sampe dimarahin Ibu kantin gara-gara terlalu banyak makannya dibanding bayarnya. Hasilnya tetap nihil.

Namun lambat laun Hinata dan Naruto nggak tahan juga karena privasi merka terus-terusan diusik. Apalagi menjaga diri dari fitnah adalah sebuah keharusan. Akhirnya mereka merasa perlu _press release_. Di depan kantin sekolah, di lapangan basket.

"Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh," Hinata mengucapkan salam pada teman-teman yang antusias hadir di lapangan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam…" jawab siswa-siswi kompak dibarengi siulan nakal. Mereka masih saja penasaran kenapa Hinata dan Naruto duduk berseberangan.

"Minna-san, kehadiran saya dan Naruto-san di sini adalah untuk melakukan klarifikasi atas berbagai pembicaraan dan pandangan yang berkembang di seputar hubungan saya dan Naruto-san." Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

Ehm,ehm, suara anak-anak kompakan berdehem dengan nada C minor. Ada juga yang pake suara dua, tiga sampe empat (vocal grup kali…!).

"Ada yang benar dan ada yang keliru tentang pandangan tersebut. Sekarang saya sampaikan dengan sebenar-benarnya bahwa selama ini hubungan saya dengan Naruto-san adalah…"

"_Hubungan gelap,_"

"_Backstreet,_"

"Asmara,"

"_Hubungan pendek_" idih, korsleting kali!

Audiens pun menjadi riuh rendah mirip pasar malam oleh teriak-teriakan anak-anak yang penasaran. Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Saya minta teman-teman untuk tenang," ujar Naruto. Anak-anak pun terdiam.

"Saya tegaskan hubungan saya dengan Naruto-san adalah hubungan tugas saja, sama sekali tidak ada hubungan spesial. Sama seperti hubungan saya dengan seluruh teman-teman saya, tidak ada satupun hubungan yang aneh apalagi kalau pacaran, na'udzubillah."

"Kenapa anda tidak pacaran?" wartawan KISS memotong dengan pertanyaan.

"Karena saya meyakini kalau pacaran itu mendekati zina, dan saya juga menghimbau semua kawan-kawan saya untuk tidak berbuat seperti itu," jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa? Apa anda takut _married by accident_ gara-gara pacaran?" warawan sekolah masih penasaran.

"Saya memilih tidak pacaran karena sekali lagi agama kita melarang untuk mendekati zina. Pacaran itukan mendekati zina," giliran Naruto yang menjawab.

"Sok suci,"

"Sok alim,"

"Jangan munafik,"

Kembali anak-anak riuh rendah oleh teriakan yang susul menyusul. Naruto menelan ludah untuk menahan emosi.

"Terserah apa kata kalian. Bagi saya kalau melanggar aturan Allah itu justru namanya munafik. Lagipula bukankah agama kita mengajarkan kesucian diri?" jawab Naruto diplomatis.

Anak-anak mendengung persis mirip tawon.

"Jadi bener kalian tidak pacaran?" wartawan gossip masih penasaran.

"Tidak. Titik." Jawab Hinata.

Pertemuan pun bubar setelah pasangan Mulder & Scully, eh Naruto dan Hinata ini turun dari panggung. Anak-anak jadi serentak bubar. Sebagian masih menyiratkan tanda tak puas, sebagian lagi keheranan kenapa kok pacaran itu dilarang, sebagian merasa puas apalagi setelah kebagian _snack_. Lumayan buat perbaikan gizi, pikir mereka.

Seminggu setelah itu Hinata mengundurkan diri dari jabatan rohis dengan alasan untuk menghindari gossip. Ia lebih banyak aktif mengajak kawan-kawannya mengaji di luar sekolah. Sementara Naruto masih aktif menjadi rohis bareng kawan-kawannya. Dan yang menggembirakan, makin banyak saja pasangan yang menyatakan putus dengan pacarnya dengan alasan menghindari zina.

**A/N**

**Bagaimana tanggapan anda terhadap fanfic aneh yang gaje ini????**

**silahkan tekan tombol hijau ini ya....ditunggu lho!!!  
**


End file.
